Eu sei que você sabe
by Reky
Summary: Eu sei que você sabe... INUYASHA! Tentativa de humor enquanto Inu e Kag estão presos no armário!


- Inuyasha...

- O que é, Kagome?

- Você sabe, não é?

- Sei o que, exatamente?

- Cala a boca, idiota! Eu sei que você sabe!

- Eu não posso saber o que eu sei sem saber o que você acha que eu sei!

- Nhai!... Agora você 'tá me confundindo!...

- Culpa de quem? Foi você quem começou...

- Nem cruze esses braços desse jeito! Isso me irrita!

- Sabe o que me irrita?

- O quê?

- Ficar neste cubículo com você!

- Culpa de quem, né, Inuyasha?

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, ingrata! Eu estava tentando te salvar daquele tal de Bojo! Eu vi a sua cara quando ele se aproximou! Parecia que era o fim do mundo!

- Cala a boca! Pelo menos, o **Hojo** é mais educado que você! E se você não 'tivesse me empurrado, nós não estaríamos em um armário de vassouras!

- Quem mandou você estudar na mesma escola que o **Nojo?**

- EU! Por quê? Tem algo contra, Inuyasha?

- EU?! EU NÃO! POR QUE TERIA?!

- Sinto cheiro de mentira pairando no ar...

- MENTIRA? COMO PODE TER TANTA CERTEZA, KAGOME? É MÉDIUM, POR ACASO?

- Bem... É só ver você gritando que dá pra perceber que é mentira... E, não, Inuyasha. Eu NÃO sou médium. Só sou encarnação de uma SACERDOTIZA. Satisfeito?

-...

- Creio que sim..!

- MAS EU NÃO DISSE NADA, SUA MONGA!

- Quem cala consente... O problema é seu se você ficou quieto quando eu perguntei se você estava satisfeito!

- VOCÊ É MESMO INSUPORTÁVEL! AH! SE EU PUDESSE... SE VOCÊ FOSSE HOMEM... VOCÊ JÁ TERIA...

- Olha, Inuyasha... Eu sei que sua intenção de gritar é, consideravelmente, _boa._ Mas nós estamos em um lugar tão apertado que... Sei lá... Não dá pra gritar _menos _e tentar pensar em uma maneira de sairmos daqui?

- Se você não ficasse me provocando, até que daria...!

- Ótimo! Então, seja menos cabeça-oca e me ajude ficando _quieto!_

- O que você disse?

- Ah! Resolveu ficar calmo, né? Que bom! Sabia que você era um bom garoto!

- Quer parar de passar a mão na minha cabeça, como se eu fosse um cachorro?! Você é surda ou o quê?! EU TE PERGUNTEI O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!?

- Eu disse que você era um bom garoto!

- Não, sua idiota! Antes disso!

- Para você ficar quieto?

- Não se faça de inocente, Kagome! Eu sei que você sabe!

- Ih! Essa não! O papo do "eu sei que você sabe" de novo, não!

- Nem vem! Você sabe, sim! Me fala AGORA!

- 'Tá legal, 'tá legal... Eu disse que te amava...

- O QUÊ?! 'CÊ TÁ DOIDA, GAROTA?!

- Háhá! Sabia que você iria cair! Sabia que você era um CABEÇA-OCA, Inuyasha, mas não nesse ponto tão preocupante para sua saúde psicológica!

-...

- Ficou quieto de repente, é?

- É que eu estava pensando...

- Pensando? Não sabia que você pensa! Mas, tudo bem! Vamos lá! No que você estava pensando, Inuyasha?

- Que você se parece muito com a Maggie! Ah! Nem me olhe com essa cara de "quem é Maggie!" Nós assistimos esse filme ontem, Kagome! O "Nem que a **Baka** Tussa!".

- "Nem que a Vaca Tussa!"? Hei... Se eu me lembro bem, a Maggie é aquela vaca gorda que disse que não era silicone... E...! ORA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE VACA? E, AINDA POR CIMA, UMA VACA DE SILICONE? Ah, meu filho, é HOJE QUE VOCÊ MORRE, Inuyasha!

- Filho? Nossa... Se eu 'tivesse uma mãe como você eu já teria mudado assim que 'tivesse nascido! Mas, falando sério... Não é isso o que eu estava pensando, não... Ah! E pode desfazer essa pose de kung-fu, Kagome... Pode deixar que você é muito mais feia que a Maggie.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

- Pode fingir que não ouviu, mas ouviu!

- Não ouvi, não! Agora, fale o que você estava pensando!

- Que você está estouradinha demais para o meu gosto... Acho que é a convivência com o **Lojo**...

- Não, Inuyasha... É convivência com um SER que se chama Inuyasha, mesmo!

- Ah! E ele é bonito?

- É claro que é!

- Ahá! Admitiu! Admitiu que eu sou bonito! Hehe! Ganhei o meu dia!

- Não! Eu quis dizer que não! Eu...!

- Olha, Kagome. Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa me pedir autógrafo nenhum! Eu sou MUITO mais do que uma cara bonita! SOU MÚSCULOS!

- É isso, Inuyasha! Já sei!

- Pois é... Eu sei que você sabe que eu sou músculos...

- E é exatamente com os SEUS ESTIMADOS MÚSCULOS que você vai derrubar a porta!

- O quê? Que porta?

- A porta do armário, idiota!

- Ah, 'tá! No três, ok?

- Sim! E é no Um...

- No Dois...

- E que lá vão os...

- TRÊS!

CRUSH! KAPOW!

- Ai... Minha cabeça!

- Eu disse músculos, Inuyasha! Não cabeça!

- A culpa não é minha se estávamos em um cubículo que não fazia sua voz aparecer!

--

- Então, foi isso... O Inuyasha ganhou um belo de um galo na cabeça...

- Tudo por culpa sua, é claro!

- Culpa minha?

- Pessoal... Por favor, não comecem a brigar...!

- CALEM A BOCA!

- Inuyasha, querido... Eu sei que você sabe que a culpa não é minha...

- Pois eu sei que você sabe que é sua, sim!

- ESSA NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO!

**Bem... Se vocês não entenderam:aí vai:**

**Inuyasha viu Hojo ir até Kagome que não estava afim de falar com ele. Inuyasha puxa Kagome pra um armário de vassouras, sem querer. A porta fecha e os dois ficam trancados lá dentro.**

**Acho que vocês perceberam que a fic é COMPLETAMENTE em diálogos. Senti falta dos –blablabla – Inuyasha diz! Mas eu prometi para mim mesma que faria uma fic COMÉDIA só em diálogos.**

**Beijos e REVIEW, please! ----- FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ! .**


End file.
